


Bloodlines: Prologue

by mezzicstorm



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzicstorm/pseuds/mezzicstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder of a prostitute that bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain world-renowned hero sets off a chain of events that changes the lives of two families forever.  Eventual KiGo mixed with other revelations.  This story has an Explicit rating for violence and other adult themes.  This is the prologue.  I hope you enjoy reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new computer but no real Internet so updates and whatnot are going to be sporadic at best. I'm not dead yet. New computer=awesome, no internet=sucks!

**Bloodlines Prologue**

By Mezzic Storm

 **Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and the other characters from the animated series Kim Possible are creations of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Ownership of the Kim Possible series belongs to the Walt Disney Company. This is a work of fanfiction by a fan of the show and not a challenge to the proper copyright holders and/or Disney.

 

 **Summary:** The murder of a prostitute that bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain world-renowned hero sets off a chain of events that changes the lives of two families forever. Eventual KiGo mixed with other revelations. This story has an Explicit rating for violence and other adult themes. This is the prologue. I hope you enjoy reading it.

 

 

 

** The Marriott Hotel, Presidential Suite, Washington D.C., 7:45 a.m. **

The detective sighed tiredly as he surveyed the damage before him. He stood next to the bed in one of the most expensive hotel suites in the nation’s capital, a high-resolution camera in one hand and a notepad in the other. The victim lay on the bed face down before him. Two dark stains of blood mar the exquisite powder-blue dress she wore. One wound at each shoulder blade. The third and fatal shot was at the back of her head, point-blank, execution style. He brought the camera to his face and snapped pictures of each wound from various angles. He zoomed in and took several more shots of the head wound and then stepped back from the bed. He flipped open his notepad and went over his notes so far.

The entry point was through the door to the suite and there her assailant surprised the woman. She turned to run and was struck by the first shot. The trail of blood and the spray told him that much. The attacker fired several more times but missed the woman; he had several pictures of bullets embedded in the walls at various points throughout the suite. As she made her way to the bed she was struck in the other shoulder and the force of the blow knocked her onto the bed. The woman had lost a lot of blood by then and it was a simple matter for her attacker to walk up behind her and finish the job with one final shot. In all, he counted seven shots fired. Two grievous wounds and the last fatal. The deed done, the attacker left the way he came in, closed the door, and disappeared.

He closed the notebook and put it in his back pocket. He made his way to the doors of the balcony and opened them. He stepped outside and took in a deep breath as the sounds of the city twenty stories below him filled his ears. He leaned over the balcony and stared at the crowds moving back and forth below him. Of course, they were blissfully unaware at what happened above them. But then again they were only aware when something equally horrific happened to them in an apartment like this one or in some dark back alley. Then it was up to people like him to clean up the mess and bring the wrongdoers to justice. He rummaged through one of his pants pockets and pulled out a silver Zippo and a pack of Camels. He pulled one out and lit it. It would be several minutes before the CSI unit arrived and this gave him time to think. He exhaled a steady stream of smoke and went over the sequence of events again. What he wrote down made sense, but what was the motive? He mentally went through his notes repeatedly until he finished his cigarette. He spied the CSI truck down below and soon they would take over. He watched as the team entered the building armed with the latest bloodwork devices and whatnot. He would give them his statement and then the investigation would proceed to the next phase, but he was not looking forward to it. He flicked the finished cigarette butt to the streets below moments before they arrived to the scene.

A Person of Interest was already at the station. He was not sure if that person was a witness but that person was the one who phoned in the murder. Surprisingly the Person of Interest turned herself in with no resistance. What concerned him, no, horrified him, was when he learned the name of the Person of Interest.

 _Shego_.

His cell phone went off but he already knew that it was his chief wondering what was taking him so long. He let the phone continue to ring until eventually it stopped and he made his report to the crime scene investigators and then headed back to the station.

 

** Downtown D.C., Station 204 Interrogation Room, 9:00 a.m. **

Shego took a sip from the coffee mug that the detective gave to her. She had been in the Interrogation room for over four hours but it had taken her that long to stop crying and bring her anger back under control. She knew eyes were on her at all times and she knew her emotional outburst would lead to more questions that she would not want to answer. She fought down a new sudden surge of rising anger directed at herself and took a big gulp of the piping hot coffee. She thought that it was a mistake turning herself in but the damage was done, and a sweet, innocent girl paid the price. Always secretive, Shego knew the implications when she voluntarily came to the station, and what secrets would undoubtedly come out. If word got back to _her…_ well, life as she knew it would never be the same.

The door to the Interrogation room opened which interrupted her thoughts and a disheveled detective walked in and closed the door behind him. His hair was greasy blond and slicked back except for a stubborn cowlick on the left side. He sported a weeks’ worth of dark facial hair that hid prominent dimples. His blue, emotionless eyes stared at her for a moment then he walked forward and placed a yellow file folder on the table opposite the former thief. He pulled out a silver Zippo and a pack of Camels from his pocket and placed them next to the glass ashtray at the center of the table. He sat down across from her and opened the folder. He took out pictures of the crime scene along with several pictures of the deceased woman. It took all of Shego’s willpower not to flinch when she saw the photos. The detective watched her wordlessly for a reaction. When she did not react he turned his attention back to the folder.

“Name,” he stated in a flat voice.

“Shego,” she responded automatically, but could not keep the tiredness or the anguish from her voice.

“Your full name, please.”

“Just Shego.”

“Occupation.”

“Freelance security consultant.”

“What company?”

“Several, but the most recent is AIM Securities. I’m still under contract with them.”

He dutifully wrote the information down on his form but he did not believe a word of it. Her reputation prior to the Lorwardian invasion made her one of the most wanted criminals in the world. Only the word of Global Justice and a pardon from the President of the United States himself gave her a clean slate thanks to her actions in helping to repel the invasion. Word was that it took the word of Kim Possible and her friends to turn the President’s ear. Even after the pardon, it did not change the long memories of those she had wronged, from individuals on up to governments. Once a thief…

“What are you doing in D.C., Shego?”

Shego cringed. She gulped down the last of her coffee and placed the mug on the table. She took a deep, measured breath.

“Two reasons. First as part of my parole I was checking in with my parole officer, Mr. George Smith.”

“I see that. You dutifully reported two days ago. And the second reason?”

“I was visiting…a friend.”

He waited for her to continue but she went silent. He stared at her and noted the internal struggle she was going through to maintain her composure.

“Care to elaborate?”

Another moment of silence passed then Shego took in a shaky breath. “She was…a prostitute.”

“And,” he pressed as he reached for his pack of Camels and his Zippo as he waited for Shego to continue.

Shego sighed as she tried to suppress another bout of rising anguish. This was it, the point of no return. Her voice waivered and it took her a moment to get her voice under composure. Then she answered.

“I…I was…her client.”

He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took a moment to let her words sink in and betrayed an incredulous look towards the former thief, but he quickly composed himself and blew out a steady stream of smoke.

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning.”

 

** Shego’s perspective **

So you want me to start at the beginning, huh? All right, but don’t judge me until you hear all of it, okay? _(The detective nodded.)_ You know of me and what I’ve done throughout the years but I’m not the same person I used to be. I’ve changed. I know you don’t believe me but it’s true. _(The detective gave no outward reaction to her statement.)_ Well, mostly true. It started four years ago in Middleton, but it goes back longer than that. Anyway…

I was still working for Doctor D at the time and my instructions were to break into the Middleton Museum of the Arts to steal a painting for one of his hair-brained schemes. I didn’t understand it then or now but the painting was a focus for a new invention of his that would teleport whoever got hit by the ray into the painting. It was the perfect trap for Kim Possible who had foiled every scheme of his up to that time.

The painting was dark, ugly, and not worth the price the museum paid for it in my opinion. Breaking into the museum was child’s play and finding the painting wasn’t hard either as it was a new acquisition and given one of the museum’s more prominent display spaces. It was going to be a quick job, get in, grab the painting, and get out, but the job wasn’t as simple as it seemed. _She_ was there. _(The detective gave her a quizzical look.)_ Kim Possible. The girl that can do anything. _(He nodded in understanding and prompted her to continue.)_ Her sidekick wasn’t with her for one reason or another and she shows up right as I’m reaching for the damn painting.

“Hold it right there, Shego,” she declared to me.

I turned to her with a smile, “About time, princess. I almost didn’t think you’d show up.”

I could’ve sworn she grinned back at me as she leapt. I dropped the painting and our battle began. I always looked forward to our fights because I had to bring my A game. She was good and only got better as time went by. I was stronger than her by far but she was quicker and thought outside the box which made me do the same. I threw a fistful of plasma at her but she ducked underneath it. I dodged a fist aimed at my face. She blocked my kick and I leapt out of the way of hers. We circled each other several times and we talked.

“You’re gettin’ better, cupcake,” I said to her.

My nickname for her had the desired effect: she was tweaked. “Still good enough to beat you,” she shot back.

She came at me again and I dropped my Glow. My fists unclenched and I tumbled out of the way of her leaping kick. I lashed out with my clawed gloves and the tips cut through the fabric of her shirt around the back. I wasn’t close enough to break skin but I could tell she was surprised.

“Showing off more skin than usual, eh, pumpkin?”

Her expression turned into a scowl. “You’ll pay for that,” she spat.

I goaded her on with an extended claw, “Come on!”

We clashed again, a flurry of blocked punches and kicks from both of us. We were too evenly matched. I was stronger but she was a little quicker. This went on for several minutes until I saw my opportunity to gain the upper hand. She came at me with both fists but she overextended herself. I spun around her, wrapped one arm around her chest, and pulled her to me, pinning her arms at her sides. I placed another claw from my other hand softly against her cheek.

“I win this time, pumpkin,” I whispered into her ear.

She was sweating from our battle and I could feel her heart thumping against her chest. But what caught me off guard was the scent of her hair mingled with her sweat. That’s when I felt a strange feeling inside me that appeared only when we were alone together.

“Don’t bet on it,” Kimmie hissed, which brought me out of my trance.

She heaved with all of her strength and before I knew it, I was airborne. All my exposed claw did was do more damage to her outfit. I grunted in pain as I crashed through the thick glass of another display wall and landed hard. I was out of breath and my back screamed at me in pain.

Kimmie wasn’t done with me yet, though. While I was still catching my breath she grabbed me, hoisted me up, and sent me reeling back to the floor with a fist to my face. It didn’t hurt as much as I was in shock and still stunned from the impact of the display glass. Before I knew it, my hands were bound in heat resistant cord and I was surrounded by the police. Kim was gone, the painting was safe, and Doctor D’s plan was thwarted before it could even begin. I was thrown in jail where I stayed for a time until I decided to escape. I…I had a lot to think about. _(The detective gave her another quizzical look.)_

I…I don’t know how to explain it but when Kim and I get into a fight I…I can’t stop thinking about her. She was so close to me. I could _feel_ her sweat on me and it made me feel…anyway, I didn’t know what I was feeling and I needed some time to sort things out. Once I was right again, I broke out and hooked back up with Doctor D. ( _What does this have to do with the victim,” the detective asked._ )

I’m getting to that. Well, months passed and Kim and I settled into our normal routine. Drakken would scheme, I’d get what he needed and Kim and her sidekick would show up and defeat us. I didn’t really mind losing as long as I gave my all but then one night it happened again.

This time I was to steal an experimental energy cube-thingy Drakken needed for an experiment. The facility where it was stored had a state-of-the-art security system with triple redundancy. It was a true beauty to behold and simplicity in itself to crack because I created it. But in my haste to get the job over with I didn’t realize that the company added an additional security feature. I can only guess that Kim’s nerdlinger friend was somehow involved and contacted her because soon after she showed up as I was attempting to make my escape. I was genuinely and pleasantly surprised to see her blocking my way out.

“I take it you weren’t expecting company,” Kim quipped with a half-grin.

“Not really, pumpkin, but in your case I’ll gladly make an exception,” I answered back.

I was surprised to see her blush when I said that. Then I realized that _I_ was blushing too! Thankfully, that moment of awkwardness passed as we commenced our dance. She was so in the zone that she caught me off guard for a moment. Maybe it that outfit she wore that distracted me. That shirt she wore that exposed her midriff was always a distraction for me. Her fists and feet were everywhere around me, and it was all I could do to keep her at bay. What also kept me off guard was that damnable smile on her face, so disarming, so inviting…

Ahem…excuse me. My throat is getting hoarse from all this talking. Can I get some more coffee? _(The detective nodded. “One moment,” he said as he took her mug and got up from the table. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a full cup. He placed it in front of her and resumed his seat across from her.)_ Thank you…mmm…strong and bitter. Now where was I? Oh yeah.

Kim came at me with everything she had which was all I could take. I focused on her smile and realized I was smiling too. We spun and twirled around each other in our dance of fists and feet with the occasional plasma ball from me.

“I _love_ the outfit, princess,” I said to her as we fought, trying to get my psychological edge on her.

She didn’t reply but she blushed noticeably…and I got a stiff fist to my face for my remark. She backed away and assumed a defensive stance.

“Where’s your boytoy sidekick? How come he isn’t here,” I taunted.

“I don’t need him to beat you,” she answered.

I clenched my hands into fists. “You’ll only beat me if I let you,” I retorted with false anger and then I activated my Glow and attacked.

She bobbed and weaved through my plasma fists and back-flipped out of my reach. I sent a blast of plasma at her but she went to her knees and arched her back to avoid my blast. She was on her feet in an instant and I had her on the run as she had to dodge blast after blast of plasma I fired at her. I was too focused on her and where she was bouncing to notice the damage my plasma blasts were doing to the facility. She leapt all around me as I tried to blast her but she was too quick for me to get a good target on her. My focus shifted when the floor beneath me buckled from the damage my plasma blasts caused. My eyes widened in sudden fear at the realization of what was going to happen. A heartbeat later the floor collapsed sending me careening through several floors. I cursed at myself for my own stupidity because this was so not the way I wanted to die.

Then from out of nowhere, I felt a heavy pressure grip me and instead of falling I felt the sensation of flying. I landed hard on an equally hard surface. The impact forced all of the air from my lungs and I felt the onset of panic as I felt more pressure on my chest. It took me a moment to realize that Kim was on top of me. She stared at me with a scared expression on her face that made my blood run cold and I didn’t know why.

“Shego! Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

I couldn’t answer because I had no air and her weight also prevented me. Kimmie seemed to realize this and she adjusted herself on me so I could breathe but she didn’t get off of me. Instead she looked me over to see if I was injured. I gasped in hot mouthfuls of air as the facility burned around us. More floors started to collapse and then Kim finally got off me. I was still gasping for breath when she pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around me as my legs refused to cooperate.

Despite my vain attempts at breathing, I became suddenly aware of Kimmie’s presence all around me. Her smell. Her hair. The wonderful feeling of her body pressed against mine. “Hold on,” I heard her whisper into my ear as my vision became hazy.

I felt the sensation of weightlessness and then…nothing. When I came to we were in a dark alley several blocks away from the burning facility. I found myself in Kimmie’s arms and I didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Wh-why did you _save_ me?”

“Shego,” she exclaimed as she released me and backed away, “You’re alive!”

“Of course I am,” I grunted painfully as I rubbed my throbbing forehead, “but you haven’t answered my question.”

Even in the darkness I could tell Kim blushed. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, “I…I couldn’t leave you like that,” she stammered in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

I was beyond grateful for the save but there was no way I was going to let her know that! “You should’ve if you know what’s good for you,” I answered gruffly.

Kimmie flinched at my harsh tone, which made me feel even worse. The silence between us was _very_ uncomfortable and I was still coming to grips with what happened.

“Are you okay,” Kim asked, breaking our silence.

“I’ll be fine,” I snapped as I tried to stand but I was unsuccessful.

Kim moved toward me to help but I activated my Glow and clenched a fist to stop her. I made the mistake of looking into her hurt-filled eyes from my warning. I had to look away as I felt like my heart was going to stop. I was confused. No, _beyond_ confused! At that moment I didn’t know up from down.

“Shego,” Kim said still in a meek voice, “Please, let me look at you to see if you’re not hurt.”

“I said I’m fine,” I shot back angrily, which caused her to flinch again.

I finally got to my feet but they felt like lead and my legs felt like jelly. I couldn’t maintain my balance and I was about to fall. Kim moved fast despite my warning, and she caught me before I hit the ground.

“ _Let go of me_ ,” I raged, but Kimmie was too close to me for me to use my plasma against her.

Kim let me down gently and backed away one step. She stayed silent and watched me until I calmed down. I deactivated my Glow and turned away from her. I couldn’t look into her eyes.

“Shego…” Kim started.

“Just leave,” I said hotly, “You won again so here.”

I rummaged through my pocket and took out the energy cube. I tossed it in her general direction.

“Take it and go away.”

“No.”

I wasn’t expecting that response and I turned toward her. “Not until I know you’ll be okay,” she said firmly.

“I heal fast,” I said in a low snarl, “I don’t need your help.”

I could tell that my menacing demeanor wasn’t having the desired effect on Kim. She took a step toward me and I clenched a fist again as a warning. She raised her hands toward me in a surrendering gesture and my confused state got even more so. I lowered my fist as she knelt beside me. My head continued to throb and my muscles ached. I guess Kimmie knew I was in pain because I winced and flinched when she reached out toward me. She tried again and brushed aside a lock of my hair that clung to my cheek. Suddenly I felt small. No, that’s not right. I felt…vulnerable, _too_ vulnerable. Kim couldn’t see me like this. She _can’t_ see me like this! I didn’t know what to do. I tried to turn away but I couldn’t. It…it’s like I was under some kind of spell or something. Her fingers lightly brushed against my cheek again and it was…wonderful.

That feeling inside me came back in an instant and despite my confusion I knew what that feeling was. I had tried to repress it before successfully but with Kimmie all around me it was almost impossible to do. I felt my cheeks warm, partially in embarrassment, partially…something else. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair and her eyes spoke to me in a way that they never had before. She looked…confused…like me. What confounded me even more was her look of genuine concern for me.

It was an unspoken rule between us. Keep it professional. Flirting was allowed only because I was the one doing it and it tweaked her to no end. I had many nicknames for her: cupcake, princess, pumpkin. It made her think I thought of her as a kid and that pissed her off royally. It made her strive harder to beat me, which was the only thing I’d accept in any case. But _this_! This was… _different_. _(“Please explain,” the detective asked.)_

She never looked at me like that before. I didn’t know what to make of it, if anything. But I was hurt, sore, confused. And there was the tiny fact that she possibly saved my life. How can I live that down? What was going on? I think Kimmie was asking herself the same things judging by her eyes, but I don’t think either of us found answers.

As quickly as it started, it ended as Kimmie pulled away from me.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered profusely, “I-I d-didn’t mean…”

“Yeah,” I replied dryly once I regained control of my voice.

I was disappointed at her abrupt change, but perhaps it was for the better. We both turned towards the sound of sirens blaring in the distance and we turned back to look each other in the eye.

“What now, pumpkin,” I asked, “Are you gonna turn me in? I’m not really in the best shape to resist anyway.”

Kimmie didn’t answer. She stood up, walked over to where I threw the energy cube, picked it up, put it in her pocket and walked back towards me. She knelt down next to me and reached out slowly with one hand.

I flinched involuntarily again and looked away. Then I heard the click of her special restraints clamping down on my wrists.

“You’re going back to jail Shego, but first I’m going to make sure you get to a hospital to get treated and I’m coming with you.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was too hurt and confused to put up much resistance. The police arrived along with an ambulance. Kimmie kept her word. She stayed with me during the ride in the ambulance and was at my side in the ER. She stayed silent and I kept my mouth shut but I could feel her looking at me the whole time. It turned out that I had a punctured lung, and several broken ribs, but after an hour or two, I was well enough to be released into the custody of the police. Kimie was gone by then. ( _“What does this have to do with the deceased? Is this going anywhere?”)_

Yes, for the next several nights I couldn’t sleep. All I could see was Kimmie. She was in my thoughts _and_ my dreams. That was most…disturbing. I…I never had feelings like _that_ for a girl before. I escaped quickly but home offered no rest for me. She was still there. I got angry. I swore revenge! Then I realized I was acting like Doctor D and I stopped that right quick. But Kim wouldn’t leave my thoughts. Night after night, dream after vivid dream, she was there. I…I had to get away. _(The detective reached for a cigarette while Shego took a drink of her coffee. He offered her a cigarette, which she accepted. He lit it for her and she took a long drag. “Where did you go,” he asked.)_

Paris, France. It was here where I learned my trade. Don’t bother asking about my mentor, he died several years back, old age, heart attack. When things get too hot or I need some time alone I go there to relax. But this time I was on a mission. I couldn’t get Kim out of my mind so I resolved to fix things the old fashioned way: with gallons of alcohol and the most gorgeous men money could buy. I’ve always loved the atmosphere of Paris, and you can get whatever you want if you know where to look and the price is right.

I hit my usual hot spots and hooked up with several potential clients. Big, strapping guys with looks but no brains. It always seemed to work before. However, no matter how many escorts I paid for, it just wasn’t working out. Instead of relaxing, all I got was hung over and more tense. Even in my drunken stupors Kimmie was still there. Those _feelings_ were still there. In fact, they got _worse_ as the days passed. After a week, I wasn’t feeling any better. I got rid of the guys and kept the alcohol. After another week I got rid of the booze. Kim still hadn’t left.

I’m not a lesbian, I told myself over and over again. But the feelings I felt for Kimmie were getting more intense by the day. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t go on feeling like this. I couldn’t see myself with another woman, but Kim was there in my thoughts and dreams every night. Was I bi? I never had any thoughts about women before…before… _her_. Could I be a lesbian and not even know it? How the hell would _I_ know? What I _did_ know was that my feelings for Kim were growing. I couldn’t see her as the enemy anymore even though she still was. I didn’t know what to think nor did I know what I was going to do. I was crushing hard for a girl that I shouldn’t be. My time in Paris wasn’t helping so I headed back to the States and focused on my work and did some freelance jobs to occupy the rest of my time.

Eventually things returned to a state that resembled normal for me, and I was able to stay professional when Kim and her sidekick arrived to foil Doctor D’s plans. I still flirted, which still tweaked her, but her demeanor changed towards that after a while. I think she started to like it. Things were still strange between us, but she would throw a half-smile my way during our fights and I would return the favor while we bantered. We did this even with her boytoy in tow and with each encounter I found myself falling more and more for that redhead. The nights were bad though because of the dreams. At first I’d dread falling asleep because of them, and no matter how hard I tried to send them away they always came back. Then I realized that I was going about this all wrong. My dreams were mine; they are a part of me. I couldn’t get rid of them without doing the same to another part of myself. Instead of dreading my dreams, I embraced them. I now had a secret refuge all to myself, and now that I accepted my dreams for what they were, I could explore and enjoy.

I thought I had a good thing going for a while but it didn’t last. The aftermath of one mission in particular sent my world crashing down. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. The one where I got kicked into those electrical towers? You heard of it? _(He nods.)_ Good. Well, you don’t know what happened after that. It was the worst day of my life.

I didn’t know Doctor D’s plan, and if I did I would’ve left. But his plan was already sent in motion and I was under contract so I did what I had to do. At the end I’d never seen Kimmie so pissed! Words were said, feelings were hurt. But what hurt the most was the look of betrayal in her eyes. She…she blamed _me_. I didn’t know. I played along as if I did and I didn’t think anything of it.

Big. Mistake. _(Shego stopped talking and crushed her cigarette in the ashtray. He offered her another which she took and smoked the whole thing in silence. He noted that her demeanor saddens as she smoked his cigarette, but he remained silent. She put the butt of the finished cigarette in the ashtray next to the one she previously finished and took a deep breath.)_

I don’t know what felt worse, the pure strength of her kick, the look of betrayal in her eyes, or the sensation of millions of volts of electricity coursing through your body and somehow surviving. We were sent to jail but I got out in no time as I needed to get away and think. It was dark by the time I made it to one of my hideaways and there the full realization of what happened hit me.

I sat in the bathroom and cried. I cried like I never had before. You fucked up, Shego, you really fucked up. My brain kept repeating that over and over. I betrayed Kimmie, and nothing was ever going to be the same between us. You can’t imagine how I felt, how I still feel because of that. I cried for two days. I felt like I had lost _everything_. I…I had to get away.

I came back to Paris; it’s the only place where I felt safe. I wondered around for a day, and hit all my usual spots. Nothing came of it. I did the same the next day and still no rest, no peace. That night I heard a commotion from outside the hotel and I looked out the window to see what was going on. I couldn’t believe what I saw. On the street below I could’ve sworn I saw Kim, my Kimmie, arguing with a tall man in French! I couldn’t really hear what they were arguing about but then the man backhanded her. From that point on things became a blur. I must’ve leapt out of the window and before I knew it the man was on the ground, unconscious. Blood seeped from his nose that was twisted at an odd angle and the red headed girl was crouching in fear from me.

“K-Kimmie?”

“ _P-please don’t hurt me_ ,” the girl cried in French.

I couldn’t believe it, the girl looked just like Kimmie and even sounded like her too! Well, in French.

“ _Are you okay_ ,” I asked in French.

She was in a bad way now that I could see her better under the light of the street lamps. Her right eye was swollen shut, her cheeks were bruised, and there was more bruising on her arms and exposed legs. Her clothing was worn and faded and marked her as a prostitute. She turned her face to look at the unconscious man in horror. I guessed that he must’ve been her pimp. I repeated my question and she turned back to me.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” she managed to reply shakily.

“ _Do you have a place to stay?_ ”

Her body stiffened and she straightened her posture as if she was salvaging her pride. She turned to the unconscious man again then back toward me.

“ _N-no_.”

“ _I do. Come with me, you’ll be safe there._ ”

Tentatively she took my hand. She walked with a pronounced limp, favoring her left leg. We made it back up to my room in the hotel and I phoned for room service. I ordered everything on the menu just to be sure and then I turned to her.

“ _Feel free to take a shower and get cleaned up. Room service is on the way so you can get something to eat after you’ve finished._ ”

“ _I…I don’t know what to say, other than thank you._ ”

I nodded at her and while she went to take a shower, I cleaned myself up in the small kitchen. It wasn’t long before room service arrived and they laid out what I ordered on the table. I gave them a hefty tip and shooed them away. The shower stopped and the girl slowly came out of the bathroom clad in a long towel. She blushed just like Kimmie when she entered the main room. I realized it was because of me because I was staring at her. My god, she looked just like her! I quickly turned away and forced myself to stop blushing in embarrassment.

“ _Do you have any clean clothes?_ ”

“ _No,_ ” she replied, embarrassed, “ _All of my clothes are at Du Loc’s house._ ”

“ _Du Loc?_ ”

She cast her face toward the floor in shame, “ _The…the man you knocked out._ ”

I felt absolutely no remorse for my actions. In fact, the bastard got off light in my opinion. “ _You should stay away from shit like him,_ ” I said.

“ _He gives me clothes and food,_ ” she said as if she was trying to excuse his actions.

I wouldn’t have it. “ _Yeah, and he beats you too. What else does he do to you,_ ” I asked rather harshly.

She flinched at my tone just like Kimmie did. I instantly felt bad and had to choke down an apology. Her face had swollen up from the attack and she started to cry. She held her face in her hands as she bawled. A part of me wanted to console her and tell her everything would be okay, but the realist in me said no. I didn’t know how long this was going on between them and battered woman syndrome was a delicate matter to me for…personal reasons that have no bearing on this interview so I’m not gonna get into it, understand? _(He stops writing and meets Shego’s gaze impassively. Shego is silent until he nods.)_

Good. Anyway, she was crying hard and I was feeling bad. I couldn’t let this continue so I compromised.

“ _Food’s ready. Maybe you’ll feel better once you get something to eat._ ”

It took her a while to get composed but she came over to the kitchen area and sat at the table. She ate slowly and in silence. She looked miserable and I could tell she felt miserable too. I sat down across from her and started to eat but the silence was too awkward for my tastes.

“ _What’s your name?_ ”

“ _Maria. My name is Maria._ ”

 

** Back in the Interrogation Room **

“I already have her name. Her passport gives her the name Maria Du Loc. So her pimp was-“

“Her husband,” Shego finished darkly.

“Interpol has a sheet on him that’s pretty extensive, but he is still in Paris so that rules him out for the moment.”

“You don’t think _I_ did it, do you?”

“Actually no,” the detective answered in a conversational tone, “It doesn’t fit your MO at all, and despite your past record you’ve never killed. I don’t see you as the type to use a gun when your…abilities are more than a match for the job and you’d leave a lot less evidence.”

Shego did not know whether to believe him or not, but the line of questioning was broken off when he stood up.

“I missed breakfast this morning so I’m going to grab a sandwich. I’ll grab you one and some more coffee. I’ll be back in a few minutes. There’s a guard outside the door. Knock if you need him to escort you to the bathroom. I _know_ you won’t think about going anywhere, right?”

Shego nodded and the detective left. The room was silent once more and Shego stood up and knocked at the door. The door opened and the guard escorted Shego to the bathroom where she cleaned herself up. She made it back to the Interrogation room before the detective did. She resumed her place at the table and waited patiently for the detective to arrive. Minutes passed with Shego consumed in her own thoughts. Eventually the detective returned with another mug of coffee and a bag of sandwiches. He sat down across from her and handed her a sandwich.

“Grilled ham and cheese,” the detective said, “That’s all that was left in the machine.”

Shego took it and the fresh coffee. The detective remained quite while Shego ate.

“In your own time,” he said as he reached for a cigarette.

Shego took one and lit it from the end of her glowing finger. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

 

** Shego’s perspective **

Maria stayed with me that night. I stayed at an upscale hotel with my room paid for months in advance. I’ve known the owner for years and he gave me a good deal. Anyway, Maria was in bad shape and she barely slept that night. I stayed up to watch over her and by morning, we were both exhausted. Maria thanked me for letting her stay and she turned to leave. Then, she kissed me on the cheek and then she left. I noticed her blush as she closed the door behind her and it reminded me of…her.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing but I couldn’t get Kim out of my mind. It didn’t help that I just met someone who was the identical twin to the girl that I was having a massive crush on. That night I decided to go have a night out on the town and I hooked up with one of my escorts but like the other nights, I couldn’t get into it. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I had to see her again. I had to get back to the States. I left the next day. I didn’t see Maria nor did I think about her.

It wasn’t long before Kim and I crossed paths again. I was doing a freelance job for a client as Doctor D was still in jail. The job took me to Vandenberg Air Force Base in California. There I was supposed to do a little industrial espionage and take a few pictures of a new prototype space engine the military was developing. Now before you ask I wasn’t working for another government, it was a company, Enerdyne Dynamics, heard of it? ( _The detective nods._ )

Enerdyne is a big deal in the contracting community especially in the telecommunications industry and the military. I didn’t know it at the time but I was going into this blind. If I knew what I know now I never would’ve accepted the job. ( _“What happened,” the detective asked._ )

I should’ve known Kim would’ve been there because her dad was there. He must’ve worked on the propulsion system and he and everyone else from the Possible family were there. They had a working prototype ready for testing but that didn’t matter to me, I was just there to snap some photos and make some quick cash. I figured that it would be an easy in-and-out job since the top military brass and other VIPs would be more concerned with the testing. I didn’t count on being seen. I didn’t count on Kim Possible. That’s become a theme of my life.

I made my way through the building that was next to where they were testing the prototype. For a military base, the security was poor in my opinion. There were hardly any guards to speak of and their outdated security measures were a breeze to bypass. I found the plans and took the pictures I was supposed to take. I was almost scot-free when…

“What are you doing here, Shego?”

I could still hear the anger and betrayal in her voice. I didn’t turn around.

“Just finishing up here, princess and I’m gone. There’s no reason for us to fight.”

I leapt backward, narrowly avoiding her foot as she smashed through the desk. Yep, she was still mad. The plans were torn to shreds from her attack but I had the photos I needed. She came at me hard and fast, screaming my name. I blocked her initial attack and I was surprised at her strength. Her second and third barrage rocked me back on my feet. I had to be careful because of the camera around my neck, and in the scuffle the strap broke. It fell to the floor and smashed into pieces.

We circled around each other and I dropped my hands.

“Well, that’s it,” I said, “We’re done here.”

“We’re not done with anything yet,” Kimmie shot back; I could almost taste the anger and hurt in her voice.

I pointed to the smashed camera. “That’s what I was here for princess. I was hired to take a few snapshots of some plans and that’s it. No stealing, no crazy plans.”

“You still broke the law Shego, just like you always do.”

She crouched down, ready to attack. I held my hands up defensively, “Look, pumpkin, I can tell you’re still pissed at me from…”

I didn’t have a chance to finish because Kim charged at me with both fists and feet. I dodged and parried her attacks and I was surprised at how strong each punch and kick was. She wasn’t holding anything back! I was completely on the defensive and I had to use every trick I knew to keep her at bay.

“I’m takin’ you down once and for all,” she hissed through clenched teeth as I blocked a vicious forearm.

“Kimmie! Stop,” I cried as she followed through with a kick that caught me in my midsection.

I couldn’t breathe, the air was forced from my lungs from her kick. I staggered back but I had enough presence of mind to keep my hands up to deflect her oncoming fists. I spun around her next onslaught and flipped forwards toward the door. I was almost free. Then my head exploded in pain as I was wrenched backwards. Kim had reached out, grabbed a handful of my hair, and pulled me back. I landed on my back, hard. Before I knew it Kim was on top of me punching away at my face. Her expression was _murderous_! I’d never seen her like that before. I had to do something because her fists really hurt. I heaved with all of my strength and I kicked her off me. I rolled over slowly got to my feet. It took a minute for the room to stop spinning, but Kim still didn’t let up. Finally, I added some offense of my own, which was enough for her to back away.

“Kim,” I coughed as I held up a hand to keep her at bay, “Stop. I don’t want to fight.”

I tried to say more but I was overcome with coughing spasms. It was the perfect opportunity for Kimmie to attack, and she did.

I felt her punch explode in my stomach and I reeled forward. She followed through with a stiff uppercut to my jaw, which sent me crashing to the floor, and I tasted my own blood.

I…I got mad. I got to my feet and clenched my hands into fists.

“All…all I wanted to do…was talk,” I huffed.

“ _Talk_ ,” was Kim’s incredulous reply, “What could you possibly say that I’d want to hear,” she spat back.

I turned to face her; I could feel my own blood dripping down the corner of my mouth. “I wanted to apologize. I wanted to say that I’m…”

Kim cut me off before I could finish. “Apologize? _Apologize_! Every word out of your mouth is a lie! Every time I’m stupid enough to trust you _I’m_ the one who gets hurt! No more! It ends now!”

Her words burned into my brain. She wasn’t going to let me finish. I _needed_ to say what I had to say, but her expression told me that it was futile. Suddenly my anger rose to a whole new level. I was so angry that a red haze outlined Kimmie. If I couldn’t talk some sense into her I’d _beat_ it into her! She wanted to finish this? Fine, we’ll finish it! I _snapped_.

We circled each other and we clenched our hands into fists. As one, we attacked. I took a kick to the stomach followed by a stiff punch to my jaw. I didn’t care, I waited. Another foot glanced off my shoulder and another fist crashed into my face. With every attack she got closer. I lashed out with a right and connected with her left eye. I came out with my left, bruising her stomach and forcing the air from her. She staggered backward and that’s when I unleashed my own flurry of fists. Then I grabbed her arms while she was reeling and I flipped her hard to the ground. I leapt on top of her and pinned her arms above her head with one hand and in the other I activated my Glow. I placed my hand on her exposed stomach.

“How’s _this_ for a finish,” I seethed into her face.

I…I never saw Kim that way before. Pure, unadulterated, _FEAR_. My glowing claws danced over her exposed skin.

“It would be sooo easy,” I said through clenched teeth.

Her good eye was already wide in fear then she flinched from the pain and heat as I slowly raised the temperature of my Glow.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t,” I hissed.

She coughed in response. Then her good eye closed and she winced, prepared for me to do it. A heartbeat passed and nothing happened. Then another and still nothing. The haze of anger still surrounded me. Below me was Kim, my arch nemesis. Finally, _finally!_ I had her right where I wanted her! She couldn’t escape! Her life was in my hands! I looked up as I fought back the urge to laugh in triumph. I won! I looked back down and saw…Kimmie. The haze of anger started to fade. I glanced at my hand that held her in check. Some of the blood on my gloves wasn’t mine, it was hers. She coughed again which brought my gaze back to her. She spasmed and coughed up a small trickle of blood. She kept her eyes shut as she waited for the final blow. Her words repeated themselves in my brain as I looked down at her. She…she was scared to death, bruised and beaten like…like…

… _Her._

( _Shego stopped talking and reached for another cigarette. She lit it and took a long drag. She stared at the burning embers and exhaled a thin stream of smoke. The detective grabbed a cigarette for himself and took a long drag as he waited for her to continue.)_ I…I never felt so sick to my stomach before. Never… _never_ …did I let my anger take control of me like that. I didn’t care about the job, or the money. I cared about the fight! _Our_ fight! And the end result was underneath me. What was I doing? Why did I let this happen? Her anger made her slip; she got careless. My anger came on me all of a sudden. Why was I so angry? Was I angry at her? No. Never! I was angry at myself  I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t ready to face her like this, and to make matters worse, Kimmie caught a glimpse of me that no one else ever saw. I felt sick, no, I _was_ sick. Guilt and regret gnawed at my stomach as I stared down at the horror I was about to unleash. My Glow started to fade. One question repeated itself in my brain: why…how…could I _do_ this to her?

I got off her and squirmed away as she heaved and coughed for breath. I tried to stammer an apology but the words never reached my throat.   My own bloody gaze met her one good eye when she realized I was no longer on her. I expected the same as before. Hate, anger, betrayal. But there was none of that there. I…I wasn’t sure what I saw in her good eye, but I know what she saw from me. Horror, horror at my own actions and…regret.

I was in better shape than she was so it was easy for me to slip away. By the time I got to my cloaked hovercraft I was already feeling physically better, but the gnawing pit in my stomach only got worse. I slipped away long before the authorities arrived and met my contact with Enerdyne where I was supposed to. He was _very_ upset when he found out what happened. He knew before I told him, which I thought was strange. Anyway no photos meant no cash and I didn’t care. I already tuned him out as he berated me endlessly on the botched mission. Finally I’d had enough and a clenched fist combined with my Glow was enough to shut him up. I left California with no real purpose and no direction. I went to one of my hiding holes and tried to sleep it off. The dreams were worse than ever before. Weeks passed and I moved from lair to lair for a change in scenery but still nothing changed when night fell. Kimmie never left my thoughts, nor did the images of what I _almost_ did to her.

That was the last time I saw her before the invasion. After our last battle I felt hollow, diminished. To tell the truth my heart wasn’t in it anymore. I was still hurt, confused, horrified, and a host of other emotions that I needed to sort out. That why I came back to Paris. You can always get lost in Paris. I was already _lost_ ; I came back to _find_ myself.

 

** Back in the Interrogation Room **

The detective took one last drag of his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.

“Bullshit,” he declared, “You had me up until the last there. Your profile is required reading at all of the Police Academies, did you know that? We know the score, Shego, and we’ve _known_ the score for years. You can’t tell me that all of a sudden you’ve turned a new leaf. We’ve been down that road before, remember?”

Shego took a drink of her coffee and stared at the cup for a moment. “I…I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s the _truth_. Didn’t the _invasion_ prove that?”

“It took a presidential pardon with a lot of strings attached and a lot of favors cashed in from what I’ve heard and read,” the detective replied, “But old habits…”

“Die hard,” Shego finished.

“Or not at all,” the detective added dryly.

“ _I_ came here under my own free will,” Shego argued, her voice rising in anger, “ _I_ didn’t run away!”

“Then tell me something I can believe,” the detective shot back, “Tell me why a dead French prostitute is here on U.S. soil. Tell me why she was executed in classic mob hit style, when she has no ties to _anything_ remotely resembling organized crime. After that, then you can explain to me _why_ , the only connection to the deceased on this continent is _still_ on the top of the list of the world’s most dangerous criminals! Can you do that, Shego? Can you help me out here?”

Shego sighed deeply, tiredly. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. “Look, I can see where you’re coming from, okay? I _have_ changed. I…I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

“Global Justice?”

She snorted, “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Team Go?”

“We’re…not on the best of speaking terms.”

“So help me out here, Shego! Give me something to go on. I need names, places, phone numbers, something! I need to make connections so I can find the truth.”

“Did you find anything on the assassin? Any prints? How about bullet casings? Blood smears? Hair follicles? Video?”

“The surveillance video from the Hotel had been tampered with, but the rest of the evidence is still being processed,” he answered, “But I can tell you with certainty that the weapon was a .45. The rest is going to take time.”

Shego’s right eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly.

“Maria didn’t deserve this,” Shego said in a small, quiet voice, “She was a sweet, innocent girl who scraped out a living in the harsh back alleys of Paris. She…she was starting to turn her life around.”

“What was she doing here?”

“She came to see me of course.”

“Why?”

Shego shrugged, “Because I asked, and I paid for her ticket and room for a month. She needed to get away from the darkness that surrounded her. She wanted something better and…and I thought…I thought that I…I could…”

She did not finish. The anguish came back tenfold and she had to wipe the tears away that misted her eyes. She sniffed back her misery and took a few minutes to regain her composure. The detective lit a cigarette and handed it to her.

“Maybe you should continue where you left off.”

“Why bother,” she said morosely, “You won’t believe me anyway. Hell, looking back, I can hardly believe it either.”

“Please go on.”

 

** Shego’s perspective **

For two days I wandered around Paris, lost in thought. I wanted to apologize to Kimmie but I never got the chance. Instead, I made things worse. Night brought back the horrible dreams and by the second night it took a bottle and a half of red wine to cope. Daytime wasn’t much better; my drunken stupor never lasted long enough for me to forget. I couldn’t get Kim’s look of fear out of my mind, nor could I forget what she said.

“ _Every word out of your mouth is a lie! Every time I’m stupid enough to trust you I’m the one who gets hurt!_ ”

She was right, of course; she’s _always_ right, especially when it came to me. The more I thought about it, the more wine I drank to try to forget. It didn’t help.

By the third night I was a complete mess. My supply of wine was nearly exhausted so I went out to restock. I was stumbling back to the hotel when I was bumped from behind and I lost two bottles of port.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” a distraught but familiar voice cried in French from behind me.

I turned around and almost lost the rest of my wine. There stood Maria, wearing almost nothing except for too much makeup. Her eyes were desperate and kept looking behind her.

“ _Maria?_ ”

Her eyes shot back at me and then she realized who she bumped into.

“ _I…I remember you! Please, he is coming for me! I have to get away!_ ”

Without thinking I grabbed her arm and quickly heading back to the hotel. I led her straight to my room and locked the door behind us. I put my wine down and turned to her.

“ _What happened?_ ”

Maria sat down and held her face in her hands. She cried for a few minutes before regaining her composure.

“ _It is…Du Loc…m-my ex-husband. It is because of him that I cannot find work anymore! He is doing this on purpose so I will have no choice but to crawl back to him. I tried to tell him that it was over between us, but he would not listen to me! I…I had to run away, but his goons were following me. He won’t leave me alone!_ ”

“ _You are safe here,_ ” I said in French as I opened a bottle and poured myself a glass, “ _For the time being, anyway._ ”

She shook her head, “ _N-no, you have already helped me once. I cannot accept your charity again._ ”

“ _You look hungry,_ ” I said after downing one glass, “ _We can continue this conversation after you eat and get cleaned up._ ”

“ _B-but…_ ” she stammered, “ _What about Du Loc? What if he comes here?_ ”

“ _I can take care of it,_ ” I said, “ _He will not harm you while I am here._ ”

Her forlorn expression and generally distressed demeanor told me that she didn’t trust me. ‘ _Every time I’m stupid enough to trust you I’m the one who gets hurt!_ ’ Well, it was time to change that.

“ _There is plenty of food here. Get something to eat and take a shower. Trust me; nothing is going to happen to you._ ”

She reluctantly did as I asked and while she was taking her shower I heard a knock at the door. I drank down my glass, walked over to the door and opened it. Two burly and ugly-looking men stood in the doorway.

“ _We are looking for Maria,_ ” one of them said, “ _We were told she went up to this room._ ”

“ _I don’t know who that is,_ ” I said automatically, “ _You have the wrong room._ ”

The other took a step forward but I stopped him with a raised fist. “I said you have the wrong room,” I reiterated in English.

I activated my Glow around my fist. Their eyes went wide in shock as it started to dawn on them just who they were dealing with.

“You know who I am?”

They nodded quickly.

“Good. Tell Du Loc that it’s over. Tell him that if he persists the results will be… _unpleasant_.”

I charged a ball of plasma and let it hover in front of them for a moment. I had to keep myself from smiling as I watched them sweat. I let the plasma ball dissipate and waited.

“ _W-we are sorry to disturb you, Sh-Shego,_ ” one stammered.

The other turned tail and ran. His friend quickly followed. The message was delivered. I couldn’t help but smile as I quietly closed the door and locked it.

“ _Is something wrong?_ ”

I turned towards the bathroom and saw Maria wrapped in nothing but a white towel. I gulped hard. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn’t Kim in front of me, but Maria. Then her face blushed just like Kimmie did. I quickly grabbed my glass and filled it.

“ _No. Wrong room._ ”

Maria was keenly aware that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. She blushed harder. “ _Thank you once again,_ ” she said in a meek voice.

I gulped down the wine but my throat still felt dry. “You’re welcome,” I stammered back in English.

She didn’t have any clean clothes so I let her choose from what I brought with me. She close a simple black shirt that was too big for her, a pair of shorts, and a belt. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and I took the opportunity to use the unoccupied shower. I shed my clothes and got in the shower. The shower was still humid from Maria and the water was still nice and hot. I still couldn’t come to grips with how Maria looked just like Kimmie. Hell, they could’ve been twins! Even their voices were nearly identical. And she looked _so_ …

 _Hot_. I had to admit it because I couldn’t deny it. She was damn sexy. Feelings and emotions stirred inside me, feelings that I only felt for…Kim. I would only _allow_ them for Kim. I was still confused and uncertain about everything, and my buzz from the wine had disappeared already. It took me a while to get my thoughts back under control. The shower helped and I stepped out feeling quite refreshed. I dried off and put on a black long shirt and a pair of black shorts. Then I went back to the living room area. Maria had finished eating and sat on the couch, dozing off.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost midnight. I went to the bedroom and took off the top blanket. I returned to Maria and draped the blanket over her. I tried to be quiet but her eyes opened. Her face broke out in to a small smile.

“ _Feel better,_ ” she asked.

“ _Yes, you?_ ”

She nodded as I tucked the blanket in around her. “ _Sleep well, Prin-_ ”, I started but caught myself.

Her olive eyes bored into me as she spoke, “ _Thank you, Shego. For everything._ ”

            I nodded and headed off to the bedroom. I crawled into bed but it took a while for me to fall asleep. My dreams were wild that night, but the horrible parts were missing. I found out why when I awoke.

It was still dark but I could see a figure above me. I could feel the weight of someone on me and I was about to lash out as a reflex when soft hands danced over my exposed chest. The sensation of touch was foreign and new to me. I heard myself sigh heavily from what was happening.

“ _Wh-what are you doing?_ ”

“ _I am thanking you the only way I know how,_ ” I heard Maria answer, but her voice was deep, seductive.

“ _S-stop_ ,” I cried desperately as I wrapped my arms around her to throw her off me and then I realized that she was naked, “ _I’m a woman!_ ”

“ _I am too,_ ” she cooed lustily, _“In my profession it does not matter if you are a man or a woman. But I want to do this to show my gratitude._ ”

She slipped under my arms and I gasped as I felt soft lips latch on to a part of me that sent my mind reeling. A flick of a tongue was next and I tried to stifle a moan but couldn’t. It felt so _good_! I squirmed and heaved until I was able to get my hands around her and push her off me. I heard her moan in disappointment after I dislodged her lips from my breast. I turned on the light and then faced her.

“What the hell,” I growled angrily in English.

Her head cocked to the side quizzically and I had to focus on her furrowed face and _not_ her gorgeous, naked body.

“ _You are…upset,_ ” she stated.

“You’re _damn_ right I am,” I fumed angrily, “What gave you the right to do that?”

“ _Your body responded well to my touch,_ ” she said, her voice still seductive, “ _I can tell you liked this._ ”

Her hands grabbed my chest again, but her touch was soft, light, and her thumbs rolled around…( _Shego coughed and stopped for a moment. She blushed madly when she caught the detective’s gaze._ )

…Um, well, I guess you don’t need _this_ level of detail for this interview. I’ll try to keep it clean from here on. ( _The detective nodded and waited for her to continue._ )

Anyway, I grabbed her hands and pushed them away. “ _You…you don’t have to do this. I don’t need your thanks._ ”

I released her hands but she grabbed them back and held them tenderly. “ _You have…feelings? For Kim Possible? You called out her name in your sleep. Repeatedly._ ”

“ _That’s private_ ,” I growled.

“ _I know all about her. I know my…looks…resemble her. I used to be in the Kim Possible Fan Club and I was the winner of the official Kim Possible Look-alike European Contest four years in a row._ _Two years ago, I met this beautiful woman from Spain at a convention in Prague that looked just like you. We were a hit at the convention when we were in costume. I cannot help what or whom I look like. It has helped me make money in this way. Because of that I should be grateful to her._ ”

“ _What about Du Loc?_ ”

“ _He came later. I was making enough money on my own to support myself and I was putting some away so I could go to University someday when he came in to my life._ ”

She sighed sadly, “ _At first I thought he was a good man. We got married quickly and for a time life was good. Then he fell heavily into drugs and almost overnight he changed for the worse. He hung around bad people that made him do bad things. It only got worse as time went on. But I am trying to forget him, it is you I want to talk about._ ”

I became dimly aware that I was still mostly naked as I could feel her eyes take in every inch of me. Quickly I pulled my shirt down and pulled the bed sheets around me.

“ _Stop that_ ,” I hissed.

Maria cocked her head to the side again and her long red hair fell over her body. She got to her knees on the bed and then she stood up, facing me. Her hands slowly slipped down to her thighs and then back up to rest at her side. My mouth was completely dry at the scene before me.

“ _Shego_ ,” she said slowly, seductively, drawing my name out, “ _Do you find me attractive?_ ”

“Uh, um… _yeah,_ ” I stumbled in English and then French.

“ _I find_ you _very attractive,_ ” she continued in the same low voice.

Her hands started to dance and tease glimpses of her gorgeous body and I gulped down what little saliva I had in my throat. Her body started to sway and move in a dance, a dance for _me_. She slowly made her way toward me from the end of the bed, swaying and dancing, teasing, to a silent form of slow music. I couldn’t turn away. I was already pressed up against the headboard of the bed. She undulated and stretched above me showing me glimpses of skin that I only allowed myself to imagine in my most private thoughts. She leaned down toward me and I felt her hot breath on my cheek.

“ _I can be your Kimmie, Shego_ ,” she whispered in my ear, “ _I can be whatever you want me to be._ ”

 _Oh god! Oh god! She’s trying to seduce me!_ _I have to get away! I have to get away NOW!_ I shut my eyes tight and winced to get the image of her away. I thought that maybe my pained expression would make her rethink what she was about to do. I inhaled sharply when I felt the tip of her lip glide over my ear. I whimpered like a little girl when I felt her teeth and hot breath gently scrape against the skin of my exposed neck. Involuntarily I arched my head to the side because I wanted _more_! She wasn’t trying to seduce me, she was _succeeding!_

“ _You can call me Maria, or Kimmie, or Princess, or Cupcake, or whatever,_ ” she whispered hotly.

I slowly opened my eyes and the intensity of her gaze made my heart stop.

“ _I want to be yours, Shego. All yours, if you will let me._ ”

Her lips pressed against mine and her passion surprised me. I tried to resist, to force her away, but I couldn’t. I’d have a better chance trying to convince a hurricane to disperse! Her smell, her heat, it consumed me. It didn’t make sense! All I did was give her a place to stay, something to eat and a shower. I couldn’t believe _that_ led to _this_! She pulled away to catch her breath and our eyes locked. Feelings and emotions that I kept bottled up for so long finally burst forth.

“ _Yes,_ ” I whispered emphatically and did everything I could to return her passion.

 

** Back in the Interrogation Room **

“So that first night was a freebie?”

Shego gave the detective a sidelong glance of irritation.

“No, it’s…it’s not like that!”

“But you said you were a client of hers,” he pressed, “That implies some sort of financial transaction.”

“Way to ruin the mood, asshole,” Shego rumbled irritably, “No. That night was wonderful, the best night of my life. And that led to the next week of the best time of my life. Still, Mr. Du Loc had blacklisted Maria once word got back that she was hanging out with me. She had no real job skills aside from being an above average data pusher. You know, spreadsheets, databases, that kind of thing. But she made more money in a month doing what she did than she could make in a year as a secretary to some corporate geek. Plus she was tired of supporting his drug habit and she was through with him. She wanted to move on but because of him, she didn’t have the means. So I became her one and only client. Does that answer your question?”

“How long did this…relationship…last?”

“As you know I was there for the invasion. I went back to Paris after that to be with Maria. I didn’t find out until later that I got pardoned. I…I guess…maybe that was Kim’s way of smoothing things over between us, but I don’t know; we haven’t spoken since the invasion. I didn’t care. I was happy; happier than I had been in years.”

“So why come back to the States?”

“I had to meet my parole officer like I said before and set up the arrangements for Maria to come here. I also had to arrange everything so she could go to college. I gathered a bunch of entrance exams from several colleges that she was interested in and started that process. It was all legal and above the board.”

The detective looked over Shego’s file and noted the times and financial information. Her story checked out so far, but there were more questions that needed answered.

“What was your relationship with Mr. Du Loc?”

“Excuse me? None, thank you. I haven’t seen him since I rescued Maria from him. He should be rotting in prison for what he did.”

“Interpol does have an outstanding warrant for his arrest. If you ever go back to Paris don’t be surprised if they give you a call.”

“I’d gladly drag him to the station myself if I see him.”

The detective looked up toward the door and saw another balding detective motion for him. “If you will excuse me for a moment,” he said.

Shego nodded and finished off the last of her coffee. He left his zippo and cigarettes for her and he left the room. Shego took a cigarette and lit it. She was half way through the cigarette when the detective came back, but his demeanor had changed. He looked _pissed_.

“What’s wrong,” Shego asked.

“It’s nothing,” he remarked not bothering to mask his obvious frustration.

He grabbed Shego’s opened file and closed it. He turned his gaze toward Shego and she could see frustration and regret in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Shego, I have to cut this interview short. We have your number and we will call you for a follow up. I have to go.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait,” Shego said, a note of desperation in her voice.

The detective turned slowly to face her. The look he gave her was all Shego needed to know. She had seen it before. Someone higher up had gotten involved and the detective was not happy about it. He turned back around and left leaving Shego alone.

Then Shego realized that it went deeper than that. Someone else was not getting involved the case was being buried. She had no one else to turn to. She had been shockingly honest with the detective. Global Justice would not help. Her brothers in Team Go were too busy doing their hero thing, and none of them were smart enough to be any kind of help. There was one…

She sighed. _No. Leave her out of this. This is your fight Shego. You’ll have to do this alone._ She stood up from the desk, extinguished her cigarette, and left the station.

 

 

** The Marriott Hotel, Presidential Suite, Washington D.C., 1:45 a.m next morning. **

It was easy for Shego to slip through the taped off area and she noted the lack of any police near the Hotel. The Suite was completely clean. Still wet plaster covered the bullet holes on the walls. The furniture was brand new and the old carpeting was upholstered and replaced. Her heart sank. The new interior confirmed that her suspicions were correct. Her cellphone vibrated at her hip and she pulled it out in one quick motion. She got a text message from an unknown number.

“ _U r being tailed. Entering final phase of clean up, packing heat. If u survive, text back 1/30. More info follows. Good luck. –R._ ”

She shut off her cell phone and put it back in to her pocket. Wordlessly and silently she made her way to the bedroom. She sat down at a chair that faced the entrance to the bedroom and waited. Minutes passed in silence then she heard a faint rustling from the entrance to the Suite. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, signaling danger. Shego surprised herself by how calm she felt. She heard the sound of soft footfalls as they got louder.

“Before you kill me, I want to know why,” she declared loudly.

The footfalls stopped. A figure clad in black clothing entered the bedroom, a silenced .45 pistol in his hand. The Redskins cap he wore obscured his face. The pistol in his hand moved toward Shego’s face.

“Not the talkative type, huh? So I’m face to face with a true professional then. I’m flattered.”

The assassin said nothing. He fired one shot.

The bullet disintegrated as it hit Shego’s plasma field.

The same happened to the assassin when the field hit him.

One heartbeat passed. The room consisted of a still reclining Shego and a small cloud of dust particles that drifted to the new carpet.

“That was for Maria.”

Shego stood up and made her way out of the Suite. She exited the hotel without incident, walked to the parking lot, and got in her non-descript rental car. She took out her cellphone, texted the date, and waited for a response. Two minutes later she received a text.

“ _Account number…._ ”

A string of numbers appeared which she committed to memory. She was about to put her phone away when she received another message.

“ _Sorry 4 your loss. U got killer. Now trace numbers. Will lead u 2 who ordered hit. Why? A message 4 u 2 back away. Bware. More messages 2 follow if u continue on trail…_ ”

“ _…Danger ahead 4 u. Follow numbers. Will lead u 2 truth. Question is: Are u prepared 2 accept truth? –R._ ”

A half hour ago Shego was not a killer, but that was before she was forced to make a choice. The string of numbers on her phone was another for her to make. The mysterious angel who handed over the information did not concern her. Ultimately, it was not something she could just let go, so it was another choice that was not one at all. She resolved to solve this mystery, for Maria’s sake as well as her own, and she was not going to let anything get in her way…

 

 

 _To be continued in_ **Bloodlines: Legacies**


End file.
